Sunday Side Up 2013 (One Shot)
by CharlieDonnelly
Summary: Its approaching the new series of I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here so Stephen Mulhern has the NOW Presenters Laura Whitmore, Rob Beckett and Charlie Donnelly come on his new show Sunday Side Up for a chat and also panto king and campmate Christopher Biggins.


Starring Charlie J As Charlie Donnelly

Stephen Mulhern As Himself

Laura Whitmore As Herself

Rob Beckett As Himself

Christopher Biggins As Himself (Biggins)

*Stephen walks through to different sets*

Stephen" Hello and welcome to Sunday side up, now you know the rules of this show we don't talk about cooking and we don't speak about Mondays"

*Crew laughing* Stephen" Now on the show will we be talking about last night's x factor show but first it's all things i'm a celebrity it's our panel Laura Whitmore, Rob Beckett, Christopher Biggins and Charlie Donnelly "

*All clap*

Stephen" What "

Laura" There is always trouble when you two get together "

Stephen" Its always her "

Charlie*looks at Stephen shocked*Me "

Rob" Anyway she is Dec's daughter what do expect "

Charlie*raises a eyebrow*

Stephen*laughing*

Now since it is I'm a celebrity week we asked you lot if you had any phobias this is what happened last week" *shows Shelley running away from the beans*

Stephen" I didn't realise it was a big deal, now i understand that Joe has already flown out to the jungle "

Laura" He has "

Rob" He loves it "

Charlie" He asks like why can't i just sleep in the jungle "

Stephen" So who is jetting off first "

Rob" I'm flying out soon but Laura you still have some other projects to do and Charlie usually flies out with her dad and Ant"

Stephen" Now what i wanna do is you all get along on set cause we see all the playful banta on tv "

Laura" We do all get along it's mainly the boys like to wind up us girls all time but we are all friends "

Charlie" I just tell my dad on Joe he sorts him out "

Stephen*laughs* Okay "

Stephen" Biggins"

Biggins" Stephen"

Stephen"

I hear you are the king of pantos aren't you "

Biggins" I am my next one is on Hull"

Stephen"

Okay so what are your fears"

Laura"

I think i have pretty normal fears like snakes and spiders not like baked beans or anything"

Charlie"

I'm the same though i hate wasps and mosquitos they like my blood dad's the same"

Rob" Yeah everyday before they come on set you see them spraying like insect repellant on themselves "

Charlie*nods* Rob" Not to blow my own trumpet but i don't think i'm scared of anything "

Stephen" Now before our first break i know unbelievable i have some questions "

*asks questions*

*Ad break*

Stephen" Welcome back to Sunday side up we are here every day live at 10:30 it's our panel Charlie, Rob, Laura and Biggins"

Stephen" Now it was halloween week last week and i'm celebrity is coming soon so we want to know your fears so lets have a look"

Stephen" Sarah says she is scared of brown sauce"

Laura" I don't get how you can be scared of food i mean it's not real its not going to get you"

Stephen" Olivia says she is scared of wet wood"

Charlie " Wet wood who are these weird people Stephen"

Stephen" I don't know "

Stephen" Okay lets play Sofa Superstar and for this one we have Charlie and Laura "

Charlie" Girl power"

Stephen" We have Patricia on the line hello"

Patricia" Hello Stephen"

Stephen" Now all you two have to do is guess what she is sounding "

Charlie " Sounds easy enough "

*Charlie and Laura guessing sounds*

Stephen" You should both know this one "

Charlie " Im a celebrity" *suddenly shouts*

Stephen" Okay your prize is that you get to sit on my shelf right here is there anyone you wanted to say hi to "

*Phone goes dead*

Stephen" Oh "

Charlie" Your cruel Stephen"

Stephen"Okay X factor now and what happened to the flash vote it was like eliminated"

Charlie " That has to mean that they are going back to deadlock i thought they weren't doing that anymore"

Stephen" Take a look at this, this was Sam Callahan performing Relight my fire " *shows clip*

Laura " Gary's face when Sam came out and performed "

Rob" He looked so shocked "

Stephen" It was Gary's actual song wasn't it "

Charlie" Do you reckon Sam is like the Rylan of this competition ?"

Stephen" Good question"

Rob" I reckon he could be like everyone thinks he isn't the best singer in the competition "

Laura" And Rylan presents Big Brother now"

Stephen" Okay moving on to the Luke now " *shows video*

Stephen" Showing off his moves in that video"

Biggins" His what "

Stephen" His moves"

Biggins" I thought you said moobs" *

All laugh*

Stephen*with balloons on his chest and Biggins comes over*

Stephen" What are you doing "

Biggins*trying to pop balloons*

Charlie" Apologies if you have just tuned in now "

Stephen" Give up Biggins*

Biggins*gets the balloons to pop*

Stephen" Okay Rob what do you think of X Factor "

Rob" Well there is a lot of standing up and clapping you have to be up for that "

Stephen" Who do you think will win "

Rob" Has to be Sam "

Charlie " I like Sam "

Stephen" Hold on there is two Sam's "

Rob" Oh i like Sam Bailey"

Charlie" I think Sam has a amazing voice but my two favourite have to be Rough copy and Sam Callahan "

Laura" So you are a Callafan "

Charlie*laughs* Yeah" Stephen"

Biggins do you have a favourite judge"

Biggins" My favourite judge has to be Sharon i mean she is the ultimate judge isn't she she says what she thinks and isn't afraid to say it "

Stephen" We are going to take another break don't go anywhere "

*Ad break*

Stephen" Welcome back to Sunday side up now i wanna talk to you there about something, if your producers said to you allright we are giving you the chance to go in the jungle would you do it "

Charlie" I wouldn't do it i don't think i could the only challenge i could do was the Celebrity cyclone "

Rob" You done that last year "

Charlie" Oh yeah " *All laugh*

Laura" I don't think i could handle the bugs "

Rob" She doesn't even like them in the studio "

Laura*laughs*

Stephen"

Now i understand that both of you know one direction"

Laura and Charlie*nod* Stephen "

And you both know Niall very well am i right ?"

Laura"

Yes " Stephen"

Well i want you tweet him"

Charlie" Can we tweet him about you "

Stephen" Go on then"

Laura"

Are we both doing it"

Charlie" Can i take a picture of you"

Stephen" Okay"

Charlie*holds iphone to Stephen*

Stephen" Are you still tweeting"*smiling*

Charlie" The photo won't sort of "*frustrated face*

Stephen*holds out hand*

Charlie*gives him the phone* Stephen"

Are you putting that ?'

Charlie" Why whats wrong with it "

Stephen" Nothing"

Charlie*shoves him*

Stephen*gives her the phone*

Stephen" Okay"*goes to speak messes his words up*

Laura" Did you forget you were tv then Stephen"

Stephen*smiles* Okay who wants to see Dad in a bra "

*All cheer*

Stephen Well tough luck you can't cause we didn't get any we put all the details on the website but this is what we got back "

*shows clip*

Stephen " Now its called Dad in a bra not dad in a really tight vest and we found out your not even a dad you an uncle so its not uncle in a tight vest and JJ from union J its not dad to be in a bra either"

*shows clip*

Stephen" What is Charlie"

Charlie"

Dad in a bra Stephen"

Stephen" No Dad in a bra thats it "

Charlie*hold up hands in defence*

Stephen" Now we are going to play Sunday Roast who ever wins will get this the golden turkey"*holds it up*

Stephen" And thats the end of our second episode of Sunday Side Up thanks to all my guest we will be back next week live at 10:30 AM and next is Sunday Scoop.

*Biggins holding golden turkey*

My third fic hope you like it i wrote this last year of course but just thought i would put it on here. I'll try very hard to update my hangover fic at some point. Read and Review ly x


End file.
